marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Train robber Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Wreckers! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid, his father Cory Rand, and Dull Knife cross paths with the Shilo gang who are herding horses and they identify that horses have been stolen and use force to take the stolen horses. They then follow the back trail and reunite the stolen horses with their proper owners, a group of religious homesteaders who are looking for new land to settle in. The Ringo Kid and his companions offer to bring them to a nearby town that has open land they can settle in. However in the town the local ranchers refuse to let the homesteaders settle in the region, despite the Ringo Kid's appeal to them that they too used to be homesteaders and their country's very expansion relies on it. However this appeal is to no avail and the homesteaders are sent on their way. However a fire soon catches in town and threatens to burn the town down. Without enough people to put out the fire, the people ask the Ringo Kid to bring back the homesteaders. Ringo does just that and the fire is put out with their help and a sudden rain. Realizing the errors of their ways, the people in town welcome the homesteaders to stay. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Shilo gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker3_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Coward! | Synopsis3 = Outside a casino in Longhorn the Ringo Kid watches as a man backs out of with guns blazing. The Kid recognizes him as Zack Bolt the fastest gun in the region and wonders why he has backed out of a fight. When Ringo asks him why he backed out of a fight, Zack tells the Kid that he refuses to use his guns ever again. When a man comes out of the casino to prove himself against Zack Bolt, Ringo steps in and blasts the guns out of his hands. But Bolt tells the Kid not to bother with him as his days are done for. The Kid decides to save Zack's reputation and goes into the casino to find that it is a young man that is the one who made Zack turned coward. The Ringo Kid tries to convince him that Zack is the greatest gun fighter there was. When the young man tries to prove he is the better by challenging the Ringo Kid to a draw. However before the young man can shoot, Zack blasts the gun out of his hand. Zack then reveals the reason why he could not draw on the boy was the fact that he is his own son he abandoned years ago to avoid him from being endangered by his rep. With father and son happily reunited, the Ringo Kid is happy to see that his friend has a new lease on life. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler4_1 = Ruben Moreira | Inker4_1 = Ruben Moreira | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Fastest Gun in Cheyenne! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Duel at the Bridge! | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid spots a pony express rider being chased by a posse. The Kid comes to his aid, sending the outlaws fleeing. Curious as to what the men could be interested in an ordinary mail delivery, the Ringo Kid goes into the post office to find out. He learns that the express man has brought news that a vote is being called to make the territory part of the state. However when the the notice is posted an outlaw named Blackjack does not wish the area to become part of the state, but the Ringo Kid gets involved telling the outlaw that the people have the right to vote. The vote is cast and the popular vote is for statehood. The Ringo Kid then learns that Sam Whitney has been sent to bring the vote result to Fort Slater but Blackjack and his mob have been spotted going after him. Sam in order to send the outlaws on a wild goose chase gives the pouch with the votes to his daughter Bess to take the rest of the way. Along the way she runs into the Ringo Kid who convinces her that he is there to help. They get to a bridge that is too narrow for anyone but a foot passenger. With Blackjack and his men closing down on them, the Kid sends her across, but they shoot the ropes off the bridge, leaving Bess clinging for her life. The Ringo Kid fights the men off and helps Bess climb out of danger just as her father arrives from soldiers from the Fort to collect the votes. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}